


Open Your Mind, Enjolras.

by newtmasdoesthedo



Series: A Courfeyfucking good time [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: I don't even know where this is going, I just kind of write what feels right, M/M, Possibly Others - Freeform, and I know nothing of ratings on this site yet, because it's going to get explicit later, don't know yet, only rated explicit right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasdoesthedo/pseuds/newtmasdoesthedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras doesn't really do sex. He's never wanted to. He's 100 % dedicated to his fight for gay rights. Enjolras wants equality, Courfeyrac wants Enjolras, but mostly he wants Enjolras to enjoy his life and his youth before it's too late. Being the great friend he is Courfeyrac decides to teach Enjolras about sex in a very hands-on manner. And he's only happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Mind, Enjolras.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouvairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairy/gifts).



> 1\. Okay, so this is my first fanfiction on here. I haven't written a fanfiction in years, so please don't hate it. It's unbetaed, so please point out to me if you spot any errors.  
> 2\. English is not my first language, so please bear with me if something really doesn't make sense, but let me know so I can correct it, thanks!  
> 3\. I'd love to get a beta, so if you think it might be a job you'd like please let me know.  
> 4\. Okay so my Courfeyrac used to collect Pokémon cards when he was a kid and he probably dressed up as Ash Ketchum for Halloween, deal with it. Tiny!Courfeyrac is adorable in my head and he loves his Charizard, end of story.

Only a very few people managed to get all the way to college without ever having had sex. Even fewer of them were ridiculously attractive. Even fewer yet were ridiculously attractive, bisexual, and completely and utterly committed to the cause that was gay rights.  
  
Enjolras was, and it was a wonder to be marvelled at to look at the young blonde in the midst of a meeting and believe that a person who could speak with such a passion had never experienced the passion of sex.  
  
Of course, Enjolras didn’t realize that he was a bisexual, but Courfeyrac knew. He knew that Enjolras had kissed a girl once and liked it. He didn’t remember her name, and Enjolras preferred not to talk about her. Left was the question why Courfeyrac was so absolutely certain that Enjolras was bisexual when the other guy was absolutely clueless.  
  
If anyone asked upon discussing the subject, Courfeyrac would merely say that Enjolras was too pretty to be reserved for one sex only, because that was Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac liked to joke his way out of those things, he liked to flirt and to poke fun at things, and he liked to win discussions, and it was easy to do, when your tongue was as wicked as it was talented. In many a way, he liked to assure people. The truth was that Courfeyrac didn’t know why he was so certain, he just _knew_. And that had nothing to do with the extremely non-friendly thoughts he’d been having about a certain gorgeous blonde. Nope. Not at all. Not in the slightest.  
  
It definitely didn’t have anything to do with the fact that he, Grantaire, Combeferre, Enjolras, Joly and Bossuet lived in a house together, and he and Enjolras shared a bathroom, and because Enjolras was so utterly oblivious to his body’s appeal, he just walked from the bathroom to his room in a towel that was sinfully short (but obviously that was mostly Courfeyrac’s over-active imagination speaking, because Enjolras would never wear something too inappropriate). Maybe Courfeyrac had a bit of a problem keeping his mind of Enjolras, but it was tough for him, because he really, _really_ liked sex, and Enjolras… Well. Enjolras defied everything Courfeyrac believed in. What Courfeyrac believed in, in this case being sharing your incredibly hot body with your incredibly hot friend.  
  
It bothered him more than it should, really, that Enjolras wouldn’t just succumb to the carnal pleasures. Enjolras took pleasure in discussions and ideals, thoughts of changing the world and making a great person of himself. He liked studying, he liked planning out his life so he would make the most of it, and sometimes Courfeyrac really feared that Enjolras would never get to live his life, because he was way too busy planning it. Courfeyrac actually cared quite a lot for Enjolras and they’d known each other for a really long time. Courfeyrac cared about Enjolras like an older brother would for his younger brother, even if that sounded just a bit creepy in that context. He cared for Enjolras as if he had to protect him, because honestly Enjolras couldn’t be relied on to protect himself if he thought that something else was more important.  
  
Which was why Courfeyrac had decided to help his friend. He wanted to help Enjolras realize that he could be their fearless leader, but also enjoy his life and – more accurately – his sex life.  
  
  
And that was why the current discussion was important, because right now Enjolras was scolding Grantaire for being late to their meeting because he’d (in Grantaire’s own words) been busy being fucked over Montparnasse’s desk. Courfeyrac had to admit to himself that he hadn’t expected Montparnasse and Grantaire to work out, because Montparnasse could be a massive asshole and he was controlling as hell, but Grantaire seemed to be happy, and having someone to control him apparently helped him stay away from the bottle just a bit more.  
  
“Enjolras,” he started, exasperated with his friend, who seemed annoyed beyond anything he’d ever seen before, “Sex is not wrong. Don’t be ridiculous, if Grantaire wants Monty,” at the nickname Grantaire cringed, because ‘Monty isn’t a sexy name, I can’t moan Monty, Courfeyrac for the love of God.’ “to fuck him senseless, let him. It’s not like his art has gotten any worse since they started dating, quite contrary, actually, I think this new piece is absolutely stunning. It provocative, it’s sexy, and if Monty’s back looks like that, I totally get why Grantaire likes to cling to it.” He stated, knowing that he had to be pissing their fearless leader off immensely by supporting this.  
  
Grantaire’s murmured affirmation that Montparnasse’s back indeed looked like that, seemed to be missed by everyone but Enjolras and Courfeyrac, whereof the first-mentioned flushed just a bit and looked positively furious, while Courfeyrac’s lips formed a smirk. Combeferre was desperately trying to distract the others from the very inappropriate conversation that had Grantaire flushed red with embarrassment and Enjolras flushed red with anger. Possibly arousal. Courfeyrac hoped there was a bit of arousal there. If Enjolras proved to like dirty-talking Courfeyrac wouldn’t be averse to whispering filth into the blonde’s ears whatever chance he got. Nope. Not averse. Not at all. Not the slightest bit.  
  
“This conversation is _over_.” Enjolras stated, and Courfeyrac exaggerated the rolling of his eyes for Grantaire’s benefit, because even though Grantaire had long gotten over his crush on Enjolras, the opinion of Grantaire’s former idol seemed to still matter to him.  
  
“No, Enjolras, this conversation is not over. People are starting to listen to us, people are starting to realize who you are, and how on earth are you going to be this big shot, preaching for people’s right to be who they are, no matter what their sexual orientation might be, if you judge Grantaire for wanting to get down and dirty with his own boyfriend? You need to stop making sex out to be a bad thing, because sex is what got us here, and sex is important. Stop picking on poor Grantaire and focus on the posters.”  
  
Enjolras looked literally dumbstruck. He opened and closed his mouth for the span of five seconds before he huffed angrily, turned around and stalked downstairs “to get more coffee”. Grantaire winced slightly and looked at Courfeyrac. “You don’t have to argue my case. I shouldn’t be late, Montparnasse and I can have sex any time, I just got caught up in it. I get why he’s annoyed.” He pointed out, slowly growing a bit more confident, because obviously this argument hadn’t been entirely about him.  
  
“Oh I know, but Enjolras needs to realize that sex isn’t dangerous soon, or he’s going to die a virgin, and I’m too great of a friend to ever let that happen.” The charmer stated and Grantaire received a wink from him before he made his way down the stairs to pursue his now thoroughly annoyed friend to whom he’d love to keep talking about the carnal pleasures.  
  
“Enjolras, hey, wait up, don’t be angry, I just thought you were being a bit harsh to him, you know he worships you.” Courf laughed as he caught up with Enjolras and put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to make him slow down.  
  
The blonde spun around, faster than Courfeyrac had thought possible, and shoved at his chest. This was a surprise. An exciting surprise, but no less a surprise, because Enjolras usually didn’t get violent, he liked to use his words, and this side of him was quite intriguing. “I. Don’t. Care.” He hissed, punctuating each word as he stared the brunette straight in the eye, and his jaw clenched and unclenched and so did his fists and he was red with anger and Courfeyrac was pretty certain he’d never seen Enjolras worked up like this.  
  
Of course Enjolras got worked up about other things, but not like this. “Of course you do, he’s your frie-“  
  
“Shut up. Shut up right now. I don’t care about sex, Courfeyrac. I don’t care for mindless sex, because sex distracts people, and sex leads to trouble. Sex leads to confusing feelings, and those lead to heartbreak, and I don’t need heartbreak, I need focus. I need time to work on my presentations, I need to keep using the social medias to help build our case, if I want to do this, and I do, you know I do, I need to build myself a support-system, a fan base if you will, and I don’t have time for your ridiculous notions of fun. I don’t have time to waste my life like you do, like Grantaire does, I have time for _this cause_ and just because you don’t agree with me you have no right to make fun of me!”  
  
Okay so maybe laughing in Enjolras’ face after that wasn’t such a great idea, but Courfeyrac couldn’t help himself, because Enjolras had it all wrong. “I wasn’t making fun of you, Enjolras, I was just trying to convince you that maybe just trying it wouldn’t be-“  
  
“No. It was exactly like that. It was you, because you sleep with everything with a fucking pulse, it was you making fun of me because I don’t prioritize the way you do, Courfeyrac, and I won’t have it. I might be younger than you, I might have had less sex than you – and don’t you dare make a joke about me having had no sex at all, or so help me God, I will end you right here – but God knows that I have much more in store than you, because I actually focus on my career and my future while you go around collecting STDs like you used to collect fucking Pokémon cards.”  
  
Courfeyrac blinked once. Twice. Thrice. And then he patted Enjolras on the shoulder silently, frown on his face that seemed to communicate _‘Think what you want, friend, think what you want.’_ , and walked back up to the others and re-joined the conversation without even commenting on everything that had just passed.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I know, cliffhanger, horrible of me, but honestly I'm still working out some stuff about this. I don't want it to be just porn, but I want it to be sort of light, something I can write between my bigger projects, so yeah, cliffhanger for you, I might just wake up tomorrow and be struck with brilliant inspirational ideas. Let's hope so! I hope you enjoyed this! :) Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
